


dont ever leave me

by lovekilldeath



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chaptered, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekilldeath/pseuds/lovekilldeath
Summary: aoba seragaki doesnt necessarily get jumped, but harassed and cat-called upon because of the way he looks and  how beautiful he is, some go beyond too far and some only stop after the threatening begins. he never had someone who was there to defend him and force the offenders to go away.  and yet he still he believed  one day would be the day his life would change.. for the better.noiz was always the quiet unreadable child. he always had a life suffering problem that hindered him from communicating with others properly. he just wished he was normal.. he wished it would go away.. but it never had. so he gave up and attempted to live his life the way he could best. but after a certain event occurred.. he knew one thing for sure.. his lonely heart found what it needed.





	1. CH:_01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aoba encounters a threatening situation leading to dangerous matters.. only for them to be /temporarily?/ stopped from yet another predator? .. or ..

_._ _thursday, past midnight._

* * *

The sky had a pitch dark hue to it, far too dark for the clouds to be so transparently seen swaying in the cold night sky, the only light evident resulting from the half moon peeking out from the clouds. 

aoba found himself taken by the sight.

golden orbs glistening in the light of the street poles, strands barely dangling over his shoulders as his head was thrown back in pure admiration of the midnight sky.

aoba always felt a wave of peace wash over him and immense relaxation take over him as he breathed in the fresh air and mindlessly ambled to anywhere he pleased, especially around his neighbor hood where it was entirely almost the safest place for him. 

aoba never bothered to speak to anyone about it, never willingly. it was cruel.. tiring.. sickening.. disgusting. it made him feel uncomfortable and angered all at once.

yet it never ended, he never thought back to recall when it begin, all he knew is that it occurred almost every night since then.  though he could always take care of himself to a extent, he could always fight them off in the name of self defense, until hes out numbered to the release of panic. 

what helps him get away, only comes a select of times as the other times are lucky escapes. 

it hurts him, it brings on a severe headache and he feels as though he loses all consciousness .. like he lost and was finally captured.. yet thats only until he wakes up to find himself still in one piece and ..safe.

he can never remember the events during the mysterious blackouts. he had so many mixed emotions of it he never willingly allows himself to admit to his burning curiosity yet its always settled in the back of his mind. 

 

_i wonder just how long it would take.. if i happen to stop for a snack._

snickering beneath his breath at his own thoughts of food so suddenly, he shook his head.

finally giving his neck a break as his orbs flickered past several buildings in hopes of finding some kind of food offering business. but it was no luck as there were none in where he had been taking a peaceful stroll, out of his neighborhood's range unexpectedly.

turning on his heel, aoba had decided it would be best to just head off home where the heating had sound more comforting than the foggy midnight air, but not before a steamy shower. 

as he made his way down a walking path, one of the easy ways towards his home in midorijima. it had the least chance of him being stopped and harassed.. if he was lucky. 

glancing around the gradually darkening streets aoba tightly gripped the handle of his bag, it always became colder in those parts, or maybe it was just the time of the night where it became colder.

his footsteps quickened, and before he had realized it himself he had been nearly jogging to the other end of the street to get home. 

 

 

but maybe it hadnt been enough.. it was too slow. he was too slow. 

 

 

aoba heard a voice call out to him, not exactly just one voice, but three of them. one was muffled laughter, the other was soft whispers and the last was a calling towards him. 

he knew how this would end.. it happened enough for aoba to have a mutual understanding of its outcome. he  _thought_   _it would end the same._

aware of  the extra footsteps nearing, as if they were attempting to match his speed, aoba attempted a full on sprint to escape the encounter.  he felt a faint wave of the cool midnight air drift past his face once, his  eyes flying shut as  he felt fingers string through his nerve-filled tresses and past his neck only to grip over the cloth covering his shoulders and jerk him back.

it caused aoba to stumble in attempt to catch his balance before it was completely gone but it was too late as it caused him to go falling backward, arms outstretching in hopes to grasp something, anything in reach that could help him in aid to the fall. but it was nothing as the hard surface of the ground came in contact with his ass. it was so painful a spring of numbness set within each cheek.

aoba heard a burst of laughter from each guy, tears pooled at the corners of his eyes from the sudden quickness and strength of them being shut as his lids blinked open. his lips parted in a silent groan of pain as the hard fall sooner then later had a impact on his ass so suddenly. 

"didnt we see you last weekend, cutie? you wont run away from us this time, obviously" 

the joke was a bitter humorless one. it caused heat to form in aoba's chest out of anger from the teasing behavior he received. 

yet, before he could act on his building emotion he felt himself being gripped hard enough to leave a mark, one guy grabbed a hold of one of his arms as the other did the same. soon pulling him up from the ground, aoba could feel how strong they were just from the effortless grip on him.

he thought it would be a better chance to attempt at breaking free and escaping. but the hold they had on him would make it out to be so pointless. 

aoba felt his heart rate speed up. his chest caved on him with a burning sensation occupying it. 

he felt a cold unfamiliar, unwelcomed hand glide across his waist through his thin t-shirt. aoba sucked in a sharp breath as he took his lower lip between his teeth, he couldnt resist.. he couldnt put up a fight. unknown to aoba, the man behind him pulled out a black cloth, he only heard rustling of clothes.. by the time he had whipped his head to the side a material was shoved under his nose as the back of his head collided with the collar bones of the guy behind him. 

 

_what now..... its too late to escape..._

 

it wasnt long before he felt pressure on his arms and a rough shove before he was forced to begin dragging his feet, forcing him to follow them.

gaze gradually lowering until it became harder to keep his eyes open, darkness beginning to cloud the corners of his eyes similar to the dark clouds he was gazing about not too long ago. before he lost all consciousness, he heard another figure.

was he really in bad luck this time? 

the newcomer  came closer until he heard the bothered sounds of complaints from the three boys looking to capture him. but this figure had sound different, as if he wasnt apart of them. 

 

"what a waste.. " 

 

it was the last words he could make out, head weakly lifting to catch but a glimpse of the newcomer only to see a flash of silver instead as something came charging towards him, or so he thought until he was released and sent falling to the ground once again, only this time as he hit the ground.. everything around him became darker until he could only hear the slow fade of different sounds gradually.

aoba wondered what would happen to him tonight and more importantly who that was before he completely went unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter out! i do notice the cliff-hanger that just happened there buuuuuuuuuuut if it isnt noticeable i was trying to hurry with the first chapter...... because.... itslateforoneandtwoineededtogetitout-- so i hopes its deal-able enough and if your perhaps looking forward to CH:_02 then dont worryyyy i will try my hardest to not keep you waiting as i do already have a idea for the next one. i get inspiration from probably anything and maybe everything so yeah just had to smack that out there-- i will also more in likely take request or suggestions for the story as it grows bc why not! wellll i think thats itttt for now so gooooooooddd night!!! /its3amripme/


	2. CH_2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aoba finds himself in a entirely new environment he starts to wonder to himself, had someone truly had their way with him.. one of those harsh guys?  
> before he could begin to panic, something unexpected to even himself happens upon seeing a unfamiliar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took months for me to update this, T.T but !!! ive been having looots of inspiration from my beloved favorite pairing noiao (i freucking looove noiao i highkey only played noiz's route sORRYNOTSORRY) and i decided i should update this bc why not!  
> hope you guys enjoyyyy ^^ and COUGHS fair warning its a littttllee rated M action going on in this chappie.. just saying.

* * *

 

aoba felt a much softer surface under him then what he remembered the hard pavement felt the previous night.

opening his eyes only to be momentarily blinded by the sunlight bursting through the window provided in, what he could assume, had been the bed room. 

a soft groan emitted from aoba as he brought a hand up to shield the bright light, one of his eyes peeking open to take in the sight of the unfamiliar room. 

the walls were a neutral color, only with black head boards. 

there was a dresser perched on one side of the room, he could tell one of the doors had been a closet because of how the door had been cracked open  a bit.  glancing to his side there was a night stand by both sides of the bed. 

the bed had not been too big, it seemed enough for one person, and maybe for another to squeeze in as well. 

 

_how.. did i end up here.._

 

aoba pressed his lips together, as his golden orbs finally had gotten used to the natural light, he dropped his hand into his lap.. merely coming to realize he was still in his clothes. 

he felt .. confused. 

he jolted up into a sitting position, orbs glancing frantically about the room in search for his shoes, realizing they had been taken off.  it was as if someone brought him here.. but with a different intention. 

just when he had spotted them, briefly scooting to the edge of the bed, aoba  quickly stood up. but the action was too quick even for his  state of hazy mind to process and before eh realized it, he was sitting back down along the edge of the mattress, head against his palm in some attempt to stop the spinning his head had undergone. 

a small clicking sound could be heard, before the jiggling of the door handle was grasped upon. 

 

_someone is.. still here.._

 

aoba hadnt had even the least bit of time to hide, not to mention  attempt to stand up again, before the door to the bed room had been swung open, as if  who ever the new figure had been was  _looking for him.._

aobas orbs shot up to catch at least a bit of a look at the male figure now standing before him. he didnt know rather to be terrified or not.. his palms were beginning to moisten and as if he hadnt felt it before, the need for water hit him as well. 

the presence of the other didnt feel so much as threatening, but he felt a weird desire to thank him.. because at least he didnt end up with those guys from the previous night.  the piercings scattered along some parts of his features made him, even for a second, believe what had been glistening that night .. were the other figures piercings. 

but that didnt mean he trusted him. 

the other just gazed at him wordlessly, as if he was intruding or maybe he expected something of aoba.  his stare was so intense, aoba found himself cowering slowly to the other side of the bed, his eyes never leaving the other as if the other boy were to launch at him. 

"what are you running for?.. this is better then those old men if anything" 

his voice was deep.. almost husky as if he hadnt said a word until just then, but he looked fairly young. 

aobas breath caught in his throat, he didnt know what to say, he never thought he would end up in such a situation.  _he didnt expect many things._

before aoba could form but a word, he parted his lips only for a soft gasp to come out instead.

it hit him so hard, so suddenly. 

aoba felt a strong pulling in the pit of his stomach, causing him to hunch over, not in pain.. but immense arousal? 

it was fleetingly making effects on him, he felt as though the temperature of the room had rose higher, as if he felt the heat of the sun as strong as it looked. 

* * *

noiz was taken aback, watching the latter twist and turn, emitting such.. lewd sounds as he did. he wasnt sure how to handle the situation.

_so they drugged him as well.._

he was surely soon to turn around and leave the other to handle it on his own as noiz felt was best to his own state of confusion. until he heard the strained voice of the other male, much breath and pants and soft spoken words inching out as the other  tugged at the garments covering his gradually heating skin.

"p-pl-ahh.. it .. it hurts.."

from what he could make out of his whimpered words, it seemed he was hurting somewhere.

noiz had been the one to bring aoba in his apartment, seeing  him almost dragged away by those men he felt he should have helped him, so he had.  he would have asked aoba where he lived, if he had been conscious then. so he opted to take him somewhere that was safe enough.. his home.

noiz could barely tend to his own wounds, there werent a obvious injury on the boy, so he couldnt be sure how to help him either. 

with every movement aoba made, came another whimper and soft gasp. his bangs beginning to stick to his forehead as his eyes were long ago shut from the intense feeling of his body being so aflame. 

unknown to himself, the sight was beginning to peak noiz's interest.. as if that call to him was the start. 

"stop moving."

his deep voice accompanied by the other aoba's  soft whimpers was the only thing to be heard as the boy attempted to follow the demand,  his body twitching and aching to be touched. 

noiz removed his shoes first, he realized there was only one way to help him. 

he hunched over until his palms was digging into the mattress, gradually crawling over to the other boy. when he was close enough, he took the chance to examine the others features properly, gazing at the tears beginning to gather along his eyelashes down to the way his pink wet lower lip was pinched under white pearls. 

he raised his hand, grasping a hand full of the others coat and tugging it down his arm, he felt a gust of breath rush against his cheek as the other gave out a shaky sigh. 

noiz allowed his other hand to freely roam from the mattress to the inner thigh of aoba's leg, earning a soft whimper in return as he drew his fingers higher until his digits bumped against the boner prodding from the jeans. 

"ah-nn.. "

the further noiz touched him the more he erupted in pleasured sounds. 

if noiz wanted to get this over with, he would have to ignore such.. provoking sounds. 

he grasped the hem of the others jeans, tugging at them a bit before working on the button and zipper.

aoba was only becoming louder and louder from then on. 

the breeze of the cool room must have hit him instantly as noiz briefly allowed the garment to pull at the others ankles, as when they came off aoba's back inched closer to becoming mashed against the mattress as floods of moans flew past his lips. 

noiz's orbs never left his face, his palm moving to press against the others bulge, his other hand perched on the boys thigh. 

he moved onto his side before briefly scooting himself up to be of eye level to aoba who was lying down  almost breathless atop of the sheets. noiz leaned closer to the helplessly panting boy, once again taking in every inch of his damp features, slowly sliding his hand inside the others underwear. 

"ah! ahnm .. i-" 

before the other could process at least a word, noiz pressed his lips against aoba's moist pair, rigging him of everything but muffled moans. 

sliding his tongue in further he found the wet muscle  hidden withing the others mouth, swirling and pressing his own tongue against it, the piercing embedded in it rolling and grazing against every part it could. 

noiz ran his fingers against  the others cock, almost roughly stroking the skin gradually, before soon he took the length within his palm and begin to slowly jerk off the other, his speed gradually speeding up, the wetter the kiss gotten. 

noiz hadnt expected himself to  end up in bed with someone  he never met before, better yet someone he brought unintentionally. 

and now here he was, jerking off the boy  the while hushing him with a sloppy kiss to follow. 

noiz squeezed aoba's cock in his palm before continuing his rough up and down gesture, the others noises becoming more choked and shaky as he rocked his hips in time with each jerk. noiz felt him grasp onto the tie decorating his shirt, as his chest heaved up and down  quicker, eyebrows quirking up with the start of them narrowing up just the slightest. 

noiz could tell  the other was about to come then and there.

he begin to suck against his tongue and roam his free hand along his bare side under his shirt, running his thumb over the slit of the others length  along with yet another brief squeeze and he knew the other was gone.

he felt him arch his back off the mattress, his thighs pressing together with noiz's hand still between them, as white spurts of liquid begin to paint the inner of his thighs as well as noiz's hand.

the room was filled with his moans and choked gasp as noiz continued to jerk him dry. a string of saliva being the only evidence along with their kiss swollen lips as noiz parted from the kiss to get a  better view of his contorting features for the third time.

incoherent words was spilling from aoba's lips, beads of tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.  

it had took a few minutes for him to cool down when, yet when his breathing begin to even out was when noiz knew he was gradually coming down from his high. 

aoba took a few silent minutes to regroup himself, attempting to regulate his breathing as he slowly opened his eyes only to be met with a pair of bright almost pastel green orbs gazing back at him.  

he was  near to speechless as he didnt say a word, maybe it had been the intense stare noiz was bestowing on him or the intense feeling of coming just from being jerked off through a sloppy, wet kiss. 

but the only words that he managed to almost properly mutter, caused noiz to quirk his eyebrows up only for a brief moment before his stoic features reverted back. 

"your .. name?"

"noiz."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiiiii can only try to update as muuch as i can!! bc tbh i love this fic already and im just getting started eiikkk !! sooooo if you guys are enjoying this and how the plots is rolling so far then i advise you guys toooo STAY TUNED FOR MOREE ^^ until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooo first time writing something on here soo i still have to get used to some things- so far so good- but my to die for ship issssss noiao so i had to make it. plus i was thinking about it for faar to long now and decided whhhy not so here it is. hopee any one who comes across this enjoys it and i cant say whenn updates will be delivered but i cann say this wonnt be abandoned. 
> 
> this is by allllllll meanss a original fic. if it seems just the slightest of similar, its out of mere coincidence. anyway please do enjoy this bumpy road!


End file.
